


Que Je T'aime

by Asch-e (xenithnova)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenithnova/pseuds/Asch-e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan is completely entranced by the intrigues of the Winter Palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que Je T'aime

**Author's Note:**

> I have another chapter planned out, and am possibly going to make this into a series of short stories based on events around the timeline of the game. This is solavellan, before they're together. I also have a bit of a weak spot for dances and gossip and what not. Either way, please leave feedback! I'd love to know what you think or what I can improve upon! I'm hoping my French isn't too terrible after having not studied it for a while. I used to be bilingual but we'll see if that still proves true ahah

“Inquisitor I need your opinions on the outfit for the Winter Palace.”

“Of course Josephine.” Lavellan said, getting up from her desk where she had been writing letters. Stretching, she followed her advisor down the stairs, through the main hall, and into the Antivan’s office. The fire was lit and gave the large room a cozy feel, especially since night had fallen and the rest of the room was mostly dark. Above Josephine’s desk a small ball of veilfire hovered midair, obviously conjured by Solas, who stood regarding the items of clothing lying over the papers cluttering the desk.

Stepping beside the other mage, Lavellan looked over the fabrics in deep red and gold, with the navy slash atop them.

“They’re lovely Josephine!” Lavellan said, admiring the practicality as well as the formality of the design, “I still would love to wear a dress.” she smiled, imagining in her mind a dress that complimented her petite form and long legs.

“Perhaps we could get you one for after the assassination has been stopped.” Josephine said sarcastically.

“Don’t get my hopes up!” Lavellan said, picking up the outfit and holding it up to herself, doing a little twirl and causing Josephine to snicker and shake her head.

“Perhaps we should have gone with the lighter blue sash, to compliment your eyes.” tutting to herself, Josephine walked from the room, other matters to attend to.

“Don’t worry Josie, it’s perfect!” Lavellan called after her, placing the clothing back on the desk and turning to the mostly ignored Solas. The mostly ignored Solas, who had decided to try on the accompanying hat, causing Lavellan to burst into giggles at the sight.

“Goodness Solas, nobody will know what to make of you!” Lavellan laughed, turning to go sit in one of the chairs placed by the fire where she sat sideways.

“Does it look that ridiculous?” he said, turning to face the inquisitor who shrugged, trying to keep the widening smile off her face, “I don’t understand why Josephine chose this particular design.” he paused, “Perhaps it will distract people from my ears.”

“I’m hoping to use my ears to completely scandalize everyone.” she laughed, “That and strip naked and do a dance for the Empress.”

Solas let out a laugh at that, one of the laughs nobody ever got out of him. Lavellan felt a bit of pride at that, even though the words were accidental and she was embarrassed by their shocking nature.

“You seem quite excited for this mission.” Solas commented, his head tilted to the side.

“Of course!” she replied, a smile still on her face. He raised an eyebrow and she continued, “I’ve always wanted to attend an Orlesian Ball. They seemed so fascinating every time I had heard about them.”

“Your clan had contact with people who’ve been to these parties?” Solas seemed confused and Lavellan almost laughed.

“Not all Dalish are so ignorant of human goings-on. We traded often, and since I was apprenticed to the Keeper I was allowed an allowance to buy things for myself and the clan. Generally I bought books.” she explained, swinging her feet over the arm of the chair, “Quite a few times I found stories of devious plots hidden behind carefully crafted masks.” she leaned back with a wistful sigh, “Now that I’m part of one such plot, it’s gotten quite a bit more exciting, and that’s saying something.”

“I once attended a party, or… I experienced one.” he leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest, “It hadn’t been held at Halamshiral, I’ve never been, but I once slept in a ruined palace, in the southern area of Orlais. The spirits were recalling the excitement of the night, in fact, they were so excited most of the memories came to me in a blur, and only in small scenes.” he laughed at the memory and Lavellan leaned forward, realizing she was about to hear another of Solas’ stories.

“There were so many spirits there, they enjoy the intrigue of the machinations of these parties just as much as any Orlesian Lord. They all took different angles, each scrambling to be the loudest and the most exciting. There was so much dancing, spinning and stepping and weaving and waving.” Solas paused a moment and looked over at Lavellan, who was staring at him avidly, begging him to tell of more, “The colours of the dresses and outfits spiralling like a kaleidoscope in my mind and the scent on the necks of every attendee filling the air with an almost intoxicating perfume. Some of the spirits reenacting the betrayal of the night, that of the Lord hosting the party’s murder by his wife. The scent of blood in the nostrils of the spirit and the intoxication of finally getting what she knew her husband deserved. The night ending with pleasure and passion and-” Solas stopped, his eyes focusing back on the room about him, watching as Lavellan did the same, her eyebrows rising as she realized he stopped.

“Tell me more!” she asked, already knowing his answer. She knew he didn’t like to get swept away in telling the stories of the spirits.

“You’d enjoy them more if you were actually experiencing them.” he said, his voice back to its near emotionless pattern. She pouted, thinking over the story and wishing more than ever that they were already at Halamshiral.

“I really can’t wait to dance there, it sounds like so much fun.” she leaned her head back over the other arm of the chair, her hair nearly reaching the carpet on the floor as it draped down towards the fabric.

“It is fun.” Solas said quietly, nearly drifting off again to the memories from the Fade.

“Do you know how to dance, Solas?” Lavellan lifted her head up, looking at the other elf, imagining him as a wonderful and graceful dancer.

“Only from what the spirits have shown me.” he replied simply.

“Dorian’s been teaching me! I’m still not very good, but hopefully I’ll do well enough to please the court.”

“Of course you will, they’ll be utterly entranced by you.”

She giggled.

“You’ll have to save a dance for me Solas.” she smiled at him.

Josephine walked in before he got the chance to reply, immediately listing off things the Inquisitor would have to do to prepare for the upcoming event.

 

 


End file.
